Moments
by VerityFrancesB
Summary: A series of one shots about the moments in Jen and Gibbs's "relationship". For Ellie.
1. Chapter 1

Ok, so Ellie demanded some kissage fluff, so blame this on her.

Was going to write a one shot but decided that a series of one shots would be better, I don't know how many there are going to be just yet but they will be updated relatively reguarly.

Also, they will all be relatively short!

Hope you enjoy.

V!  
xox


	2. First Kiss

There are moment in ones life that take ones breath away. Be it a moment that shocks the very foundations of your beliefs, or something as simple as the one that you love placing their arms around you and kissing you.

Jen had been fortunate enough to have experienced many such moments in her life. She couldn't decide which she preferred, stolen kisses in deserted hallways or the down right obvious hungry kisses when he turned up at her door unexpectedly, however, all the moments that she held high in her memory involved a certain handsome ex marine with the most piercing blue eyes she had even seen. She smiled fondly as she remember the first time he wrapped his hand around her wrist, pulled her to him and place the most searing kiss to her lips that Jen has ever felt. She actually, just for a second, thought that she had died, and then it was over, just as quickly as it had begun.

* * *

"_God, I hate you sometimes. Why can't you listen to anyone else point of view, Boss?" She spat out the last word._

"_Jen." Gibbs's voice was loud and it called after her as she stormed away from him. She turned sharply back to face him as his hand closed around her wrist. She glared at him and pulled her arm to get him to relinquish his hold but he pulled herder and she all but fell into his broad, hard chest. Her free hand instinctively came up to protect herself against the fall and was now preoccupied with feeling his strong, slightly elevated heartbeat beneath her fingers. __Before she had a chance to push away from him, his lips came crashing down on hers. Her heart stopped, just for a second, and her eyes went wide with shock. However, before she knew it, she was granting his tongue the permission it seeked and running her fingers through his hair. All too soon he pulled away and smirked down at her bruised lips and hungry eyes._

"_Still hate me?" He asked and she sharply pushed away from him. She resisted the urge to slap the smile of his face and opted for words rather than actions. _

"_Hate, doesn't quite cut it Jethro." She internally smiled at his surprise of her use of his first name and spun away from him, her lips still tingling and her heart still racing. _

* * *

There had been many more kisses since that first one, but none had taken quite so much be surprise as that first one had.

* * *

V!

xox


	3. Flowers

_This idea came to me after watching Bikini Wax, again! Gibbs never answered the question that Kate asked him about whether he had even been given flowers. Follows on from the last chapter, in the way that they have had their first kiss but nothing has been said about it._

* * *

"Haven't you ever been give flowers?"

"I don't like gifts which require attention."

Gibbs resisted the smile that threatened to light up his face as he remembered one of the few moments in his life that he had been pleased to see flowers. He wasn't lying when he said he didn't like gifts that require attention, which is why the moment had been so special.

* * *

"_What you doing here Jen." He sounded irritated and she shrugged off the hurt and pulled the bunch of flowers from behind her back and held them out to him. He tried to glare at her for disrupting his solitude but his face softened when he saw the wide grin that was currently gracing Jen's delicate features. He reached out a hesitant hand and took the flowers. _

"_They're plastic!" He laughed a genuine warm laugh. _

"_Well," She began, then lowered her voice to mimic his, "I don't like gifts which require attention." She looked up at him and smiled as he laughed yet again and stood aside to let her in. He closed the door behind her and she stood in the hallway of his house, looking a little uncomfortable. _

"_Make yourself at home Jen." He said and he retreated into the basement. She suppressed the urge to explore every nook and cranny of her boss's house and followed him down stairs. She stifled a gasp at the large shell of a boat that was lying upside down on the floor of his basement and looked at him, eyebrows raised in question. _

"_I like boats." He said simply, and handed her a mug. She peered into it and shook her head in amusement. _

"_You are classy Gibbs." She grinned at him and gestured to the mug filled with bourbon. _

"_What?" He asked, sounding affronted. "It's all I have down here, unless you want to drink out of the bottle?" She shook her head again in mock distain. _

"_The mug is fine, thank you." She scanned the basement as he continued to sand the boat. Every inch of the room was Gibbs personified, simple, masculine and slightly disordered. She smiled gently as she took a sip from the mug and started slightly as she found Gibbs staring at her. _

"_What?" She asked. He remained silent and placed his hand tool on the sideboard. He continued to stare into her eyes as he slowly walked towards her. She swallowed nervously. "Great basement Gibbs, I love the boat…Don't know how you are going to get it out of here, but I…" Her rambling was cut off as Gibbs placed a finger on her lips. _

"_Shhh," He said and she nodded dumbly. He replaced his finger with his mouth, his lips gently covering hers. He ran his tongue over hers and she her knees nearly gave way. She was held up by Gibbs arms that had snaked around her waist. He pulled her tightly to him as she recovered herself and gently nibbled on his lower lip. She left his mouth and lightly kissed along his jaw line, his slight stubble scratching her lips. He lowered his mouth to her neck and she sighed as he found her weakness. Her breath hitched and he pulled her hips towards his. He pulled away and looked down at her._

"_Thank you." He whispered, his lips inches from hers. _

"_For what?" She managed to ask, every nerve in her body screaming for more. _

"_The flowers." He answered and kissed the corner of her mouth, her knees nearly buckled yet again._

"_You're welcome." _

* * *

When Gibbs got home that night, he riffled through the drawers in his sideboard till he found what he was looking for. He pulled out the dusty plastic flowers and smiled down at them. He brushed the dust off and replaced them back in the drawer. He didn't need them to remember Jen; she was always in his mind.

* * *

_V!_

_Xox_

_Oooh, if anyone wants to give me ideas, that would be lovely! _


	4. Flying

_The plane trip to Paris. _

* * *

Jen gripped the arms rests of her seat and the plane juddered down the runway. She loved flying, but hated this part, the taking off. She squeezed her eyes shut. At least she now had her own private jet, being Director of NCIS had its occasional perks. She tried to imagine the strong hand clutching hers to calm her and was reminded of the plane journey to Paris.

* * *

_A strong, warm hand clamped over hers and squeezed gently. She opened one eye and glanced at Gibbs who was trying to hide a smile. She glared at him as best she could, using only one eye to send hatred his way, it wasn't a particularly good glare, but he got the message and pried her hand off the armrest and wound his fingers with hers. She was grateful for the silent support he was offering and gave him a weak smile. Once the plane leveled out, she relinquished her hold of his hand and he groaned as he flexed his fingers, trying to get the blood to flow back in, she playfully punched his shoulder._

"_Thanks." She mumbled, hating the fact that she had shown her weakness to her boss. _

"_You're welcome." He answered as his hand left hers and settled on her thigh. She glanced at him with raised eyebrows and he leaned over to whisper in her ear. _

"_Ever had sex on an airplane?"_

"_Gibbs." Her strangled cry was muffled when his hand clamped over her mouth. _

"_Well…have you?" He asked again and she shook her head against his hand. He took his hand away and she licked her lips. _

"_Was that an offer Jethro?" She asked, her voice low and seductive. He raised an eyebrow and grinned. They sat in silence for the next half an hour until the seatbelt light went out. Gibbs undid his and turned to her._

"_It's a good thing it's an over night flight." She looked at him confused for a second until she saw the glint in his eyes. _

"_You are insatiable." She laughed and leaned over and kissed her. _

"_Yeah…but…you…love it." He murmured through kisses. Her reply was lost as his tongue slipped between her lips. _

_A few hours later, the overhead lights had been turned off and the vast majority of the passengers were asleep. Even the air hostesses were settling down at the back of the plane. Gibbs glanced over at the sleeping Jen and brushed a lock of red hair away from her face. She stirred slightly and he leaned down._

"_Jen?" He whispered into her ear and she mumbled something incoherent. He pulled her earlobe into his mouth and she sighed. He pulled away and she opened her eyes._

"_What?" She sounded cross although Gibbs knew it was all show. _

"_The lights are out." _

"_I can see that." She replied, "It's because people are sleeping." She tried to get comfortable again; he stood up and tugged her hand gently._

"_Come one." He urged and she looked at him._

"_You were serious?" She asked and all she got in return was a grin. "No." She said._

"_No? Why the hell not?" He asked. When she just shook her head at him, he sat back down, "Do you want me to beg Jen? Because we both know it is not a pretty site." She laughed gently and pretended to contemplate his offer. She looked towards the tiny bathrooms and his eyes lit up. _

"_Come on then." She said and he all but dragged her up the aisle. Swiftly looking around to make sure no one was watching, he bundled her into the stall, followed her through the door and shut it firmly behind him. He turned to her and she smiled wickedly. He launched himself at her with a groan and pushed her against the wall. She wrapped a leg around him and pulled him closer as he ran a hand up her thigh. She stifled a moan as his hand grazed her inner thigh. They both sprang apart at the knock on the door and Gibbs agitatedly stuck his head out._

"_Excuse me Sir, but it's against regulations to conduct in "Inter Personal Relations" in the airplane bathrooms." The airhostess said, her voice thick with un-disguised disdain. _

"_I'll be out in a second." Gibbs snapped as he slammed the door in her face and grabbed Jen and pulled her roughly to him again. _

"_A second?" Jen asked, "If my memory serves me correctly, it takes longer than that Jethro." He glared at her and she laughed. "Come on." She said, "I help you relive that 'tension'", she leaned forward and whispered conspiratorially in his ear, "We'll need a blanket." _

* * *

Jen stifled a laugh at the memory of Gibbs' face at being interrupted and heaved a sigh of relief as the plane leveled out. She turned to her travelling companion.

"Ever had sex on an airplane?"

* * *

_Ha ha, you thought you were going to airplane sex didn't you?! Mind out of the gutters people! I'll leave you to decide who she is on the plane with._

_V!_

_xox_


	5. Sawdust

_Sawdust_

_Ok, this one aserene idea! Bless her little cotton socks!_

_Inspired by the line that Gibbs says, something like "The women I date find the smell of sawdust sexy…which is probably why I don't…date." Something like that anyway! _

_Takes place when Gibbs is on his Margarita Safari. _

* * *

Jen slowly descended the stairs. She had come here tonight because she had needed to feel close to him, although he was in Mexico, his scent still lingered in the air. She ran her hands over the abandoned hand tools, the shell of the boat, the wood shavings on the floor. She picked one up and inhaled its smell. She smiled softly to herself, remembering the first time that she recognized the scent of him.

* * *

_It was driving her crazy, his scent hung in the air wherever he had been and she still couldn't put her finger on what it was. Whatever it was, it attacked her sense and made her almost powerless against the will to reach out and touch him. She raked her hands through her hair and threw her pen down on her desk. Her partner looked up at her and raised an eyebrow quizzically, which she ignored and stormed towards the bathrooms. _

_She turned on the cold tap and splashed her face. It was becoming increasingly difficult to ignore the raw masculine scent that kept wafting over from Gibbs desk. It didn't help that it clung to her skin and clothes, or that he kept finding her in small enclosed spaces, such as elevators, where his scent had no where to go but into her nostrils. She toweled her face and opened the bathroom door. _

"_What?" She snapped at the reason for her irritation. _

"_What's up?" He asked, rare gentleness gracing his face._

"_Nothing." She answered, all to quickly, he snorted._

"_Did you know that your right eye twitches when you lie?" He asked and she reached a hand up to the offending eye and he grabbed her hand. "What's the matter Jen?" He asked. She sighed and quickly stroked his cheek. _

"_Nothing, seriously I am fine." Gibbs studied her for a second and then roughly pushed back through the bathroom door, she squealed in surprise, much to her dismay. _

"_I know when you're lying Jen." He said, his voice getting lower. _

"_Sometimes I think you know me too well." She retorted. _

"_You need me to help with your frustration Jen?" He asked and she shot him a glare. _

"_Now is not the time Jethro." She sighed and began pacing the bathroom. He grabbed her round the waist and pulled her to him. She struggled for a second but then relaxed, almost instinctively, into him. She stood on tiptoes and placed a light kiss to his collar bone. She felt his grip tighten slightly and reached her hands up to undo the first couple of buttons on his shirt. He looked down at her and she grin wickedly as she bent her head and flicked his nipple with her tongue. His low groan made her smile against his chest and she kissed her way over to the other side. His hands bunched in the back of her shirt and she gently nibbled on the other nipple. _

"_I thought now wasn't the time." He asked and she giggled against his chest. _

"_I changed my mind; it's a woman's prerogative." She continued to work her magic as he pushed her towards the wall. By the time her back hit the wall, her shirt was pulled out and Gibbs was fingering her waist band. He placed his hands round her face and pulled her mouth towards his. He placed feather light kisses along her jaw line, down her neck and to her shoulder; he gently bit down and heard her moan and she tried to pull his hips closer to hers. Suddenly she pushed him away. _

"_Oh my god." She slapped her forehead. Gibbs pulled her hand away and looked questioningly at her. "Sawdust." She exclaimed, as if that made sense. He continued to stare at her as she threw her head back and laughed. "It's sawdust." She said as if she repeated it, he would understand. "You smell of sawdust." He looked offended and placed his hands on his hips. _

"_It's been driving me crazy all week." She pulled him towards her and buried her nose into his shirt. "I like it, don't ever wear cologne." She said._

* * *

Jen laughed sadly, because from that day on, he hadn't worn cologne. She picked up one of his discarded sweatshirts and breathed in the scent. Wherever he was, whatever he was doing, she would bet a large amount of money that he was running his hands over a piece of wood, and that his hair still smelt of sawdust.

* * *

V!

xox


	6. Rain

_Thanks to Mrs Scott232 for the idea for this one! _

* * *

The rain hammered against his face and Gibbs wiped his hand over to it to rid it of the excess moisture. A few seconds later, his vision was blurred yet again by the rain and he decided to find shelter from the rain. He ran over to a tree on the side of the path he was currently trying to run down and stood beneath it, welcoming the respite from the rain that hammered mercilessly down. Storms like this always reminded him of Jen. Thinking of her now bought the familiar clenching low in his abdomen.

* * *

_He ran towards the hotel, desperate to get out of the torrential rain that had covered Paris for the last 3 days. He froze just shy of the covering of the front door when he saw a familiar figure standing in front of him. Jen smiled and brushed her soaking hair out of her eyes. _

"_Dance with me?" She asked. Gibbs stared at her like she was crazy. _

"_Jenny, its freezing…and very, very wet." She just held her hand out to him._

"_Come on Jethro, live a little." He shook his head at her but took her hand anyway. He spun her round once and pulled her to his body. His hand reached behind her and lay flat against her lower back, hers rested on his shoulder. He squeezed gently on the delicate hand that lay in his and started to sway slightly. She gazed up at him and he lowered his head and brushed his lips against hers. He pulled her body closer and she felt his heart beat through her chest. Their bodies moved instinctively together as he spun her out and pulled her back to him. He dipped his head again and kissed her just below her ear. She shivered slightly, whether from the rain or the kiss, she wasn't sure. She returned the favor by placing her lips against his pulse point on his neck. She heard his breath hitched and she squealed slightly as he dipped her low and placed a searing kiss to her lips. _

"_How very Hollywood." She laughed. He bought her back up and spun her out again. She laughed again as he pulled her back in and trapped her to him, her back against his chest. He ran his lips down her neck, his hand crept lower on her stomach and he leaned back into him. She smiled wickedly as she felt just what this current position was doing to him and angled her hips back towards him. He breathed in sharply and spun her around. Jen stood on tiptoes and placed gentle kisses along his jaw line. He moved his head slightly and captured her mouth with his and pulled her closer so her feet left the ground. She pulled her face away and cocked her head to one side, studying him. He narrowed his eyes slightly in question; she just smiled and wriggled out of his grasp. He raised an eyebrow and grinned mischievously at her. _

"_Let's get you out of these wet clothes." _

* * *

Gibbs smiled and pulled his cell phone out of his pocket. He dialed one of the few numbers that he knew by heart and she answered on the third ring. 

"It's raining Jen." He said before she had a chance to answer properly.

"I'd noticed." She replied.

"Dance with me?" He asked, he laughed as she replied with the words that he had said all those years ago, although he could hear her smiling.

"Jethro, its freezing…and very, very wet."

"Come on Jenny, live a little."

* * *

_V!_

_xox_

_I know its short but I actually have work to do today! Should be another coming later! _


	7. Mouth

Mouth

_Psycho Maddy noticed this and bought my attention to it! Gibbs's eyes quite often leave Jens and stare at her mouth when she is talking or they are arguing. This is a little bit naughtier than the others, well it is more suggestive anyway._

* * *

"Are you listening to a damn word I am saying?" She raises her voice at me and I nod dumbly. In truth I am not listening to anything, I am completely mesmerized by her mouth, the way it moves, the soft lips, and I know how soft they are, I have felt them pressed against my skin, have heard them call out my name. I love the way she bites the bottom lip when she is trying not to cry out. I suddenly realize that she is no longer shouting at me.

"So…You have anything to say about that?" She looks sternly at me. I look at her like I have heard every word and her tirade doesn't warrant a response and walk away. I hear her sigh behind me and I smile to myself. I don't care that she is annoyed with me; I just love seeing her mouth. I remember the first time that I realized just how hypnotic her mouth was.

* * *

"_You are the most irritating person I have ever met." Her eyes sparkled with fire as she shouted at me. _

"_Yeah?" I ask, "Well you are the most argumentative person I have ever met." I retorted._

"_No I'm not." She replied and glared at me when I laughed. "If you say told you so, I will kill you." She struggled against a smile that threatened to come out and I grinned back, she hated it when I made her laugh when she was arguing with me. I drew small circles on her stomach and she grabbed my hand to stop me. _

"_Jethro…I'm not in the mood for…that." She warned. _

"_Jenny, we are both naked, how can you __**not**__ be in the mood?" She shot me a death stare and continued to pretend that she wasn't in the mood. My hand snuck lower and she continued to glare at me. I stroked her inner thigh, trying to get her to open up and she clamped her thighs tighter together. I rolled over her and kissed her throat, right where her necklace rested on her chest (when she was upright), and I heard her sigh slightly. I took the opportunity to place one of my knees between her legs and work her thighs apart. She resisted only a bit and I skimmed my hand down her stomach. She angled her hips towards my hand and I knew that I have been forgiven, if only for the moment. I slipped my hand between her legs and felt her immediately relax under my touch. I loved the fact that even if she was resisting me mentally, she could never resist me physically. I looked down at her face and she had her eyes closed. Her bottom lip was captured between her teeth and I froze. She looked so primal, so beautiful that I couldn't breathe for a second. _

"_Why have you stopped?" She looked up at me with angry eyes and I just continued to stare at her mouth._

"_What?" She asked, sounding irritated. _

"_Your mouth." I manage to get out and her hand flew up to it. _

"_What about it?" She asked, her voice muffled by her hand that was covering it. I pulled her hand away. I cocked my head to one side, then leant forward and pressed a kiss to her mouth._

"_It is…the most…sexy…gorgeous…mouth…I have…ever seen." I smothered her with kisses and she giggled under me. She flipped me over and grinned down at me through a curtain of hair. She leant down and kissed my chest, she gently bit on one nipple and I gripped her arms. She shrugged my hands off and moved lower. She agonizingly slowly kissed down my stomach. Her tongue flicking out occasionally to add to the torture. _

"_God I love your mouth." I murmured as she moved lower still. _

* * *

"Special Agent Gibbs!" Her voice from above me pulls me out of my memory and I look up at her. She hooks a finger at me and I reluctantly make my way up the stairs to her office. I walk through the door and dodge a piece of rolled up paper.

"What was that for?" I ask and she smirks at me.

"For ignoring what I was saying earlier."

"I heard every word you said." I defend myself as she moves from behind her desk and walks towards me. She places her hands on my chest and stands on tiptoes.  
"No you didn't," She says, her mouth millimeters from mine, "I know you Jethro," She breathes and I grip her arms, just like I had all those years ago. "You were staring at my mouth again."

"I can't help it Jen." I whisper as I run my thumb over her mouth. I placed a quick kiss on it and leave her to explain to Cynthia just what exactly I had been doing.

* * *

_I would pay good money to be Cynthia!_

_Thanks for checking it Ellie._

V!

xox


	8. The First Time We Met

_Reposted it cos I realised it was too confusing at the beginning, well acutally Ellie realised._

_Warning! Character death, blame Ellie, she gave me the idea._

* * *

The funeral had gone off without a hitch; understandably almost everyone had lapsed into an uneasy silence. The sadness still hung in the air as the funeral procession walked towards the hotel where the wake was being held. Ducky wipe at his eyes as tears threatened to spill out, Gibbs placed a companionable hand on his shoulder. Ducky looked up at the younger man and smiled sadly. 

"I am going to miss her, you know?" He said and Gibbs squeezed his shoulder.

"I know." He replied, "But she had a good life."

"That she did Jethro." Tony burst through the doors and headed straight for the bar.

"Where's the barman?" He asked, "Man I need a drink…ow!" Gibbs slapped him.

"Do you ever think DiNozzo? Ducky has just lost his mother." Gibbs gestured towards the older man who was looking dejected slightly further down the bar.

"Between you and me boss, she was lost a long time ago." Tony made circles by his temple to show that he thought Mrs Mallard was crazy and earn another slap. Jen had followed Tony into the bar and looked at Gibbs. He gave her a small smile and walked over to her. He handed her a drink and she took it gratefully.

"I hate funerals." She said and he nodded in agreement. "They always remind me how nothing lasts forever." He raised an eyebrow at her.

"Feeling a little bit morbid Jen?" He asked.

"I can't help it." She replied, and ran a finger round the rim of her glass. She heard a giggle from behind her and looked at Gibbs, he was staring at a young couple behind her who were currently wrapped around each other, obvious reminising about their first meeting.

"Remember when we first met?" The young girl voiced Jens own thoughts and she looked at Gibbs.

"I sure do, best day of my life." Came the young mans reply and Gibbs smiled.

"Mine too. You couldn't take your eyes off me." Jen laughed, this sounded all too familiar.

"If I remember correctly, you were the one pawing me."

"You walked into me. I was protecting myself."

"Whatever. Admit it, you thought I was gorgeous." Jen raised an eyebrow at Gibbs and he chuckled.

* * *

_The elevator doors opened as Jen was straightening her blouse. She took a deep breath and walked into the bustling bullpen. She had been told where to find the Director so she headed straight for the stairs. She was checking her watch so didn't see the body until she walked into it._

"_Oomph…I am so…sorry." Her breath was taken away as she stared into the heart stopping blue eyes of a very good looking man. He had grabbed her upper arms to steady her and she shook off the tingling sensation she felt under his hands as nerves._

"_Don't apologize," He said, his voice was deep and Jen was suddenly no longer nervous. "It's a sign of weakness." She blinked at him and was rewarded with a lopsided grin. She fought the urge to run her fingers through his hair and disengaged herself from his arms._

"_Can I help?" He asked and she realized that her mind had gone completely blank._

"_Um...," She started, "I'm here to see the Director," She managed to find her voice and he turned around. She took the opportunity to check out his behind and cocked her head to one side._

"_Up those stairs and round to the right." He pointed and turned back to her. Her head snapped up and she didn't miss the knowing smirk that graced the face the man in front of her._

"_Thank you." She walked past him as he muttered, "You're welcome." As she reached the top of the stairs she glanced back to see him watching her. She held eye contact for a few seconds and strode towards the Directors office._

_An hour later, Jen stood surveying the bullpen with the Director. Her eyes almost instinctively searched out and found the blue eyes man from earlier. She winced slightly as he barked out order to his team. _

"_That's Special Agent Gibbs; he's not all that bad." The Director followed her gaze. "He's a very good investigator, you will learn a lot from him." She watched as Gibbs slapped the back of another mans head. _

"_I'll be on his team?" She asked, praying the apprehension she felt wasn't obvious in her tone. _

"_Don't worry," Said the Director, "His bark is worse than his bite." Well, Jen thought, this will certainly make my life interesting._

_Gibbs suddenly found the Director and the red headed woman who had been occupying his thoughts for the past hour standing in front of him. _

"_Can I help you Director?" He asked, the red headed woman was looking decidedly uncomfortable. _

"_This is Jennifer Shepard; she is your new team member." The Director gestured towards the woman and she stuck her hand out. _

"_It's Jen," She said, her voice sounded more sure than her body language suggested. "And thank you for helping me earlier." They both ignored the Directors inquisitive look at they stared at each other. Gibbs grasped her hand and squeezed it gently. His thumb rubbed the back of her hand so slightly that she thought she might have imagined it. _

"_You're welcome," He said again, "Welcome to the team." The team in question all stared wide eyed at Gibbs, as though they had expected him to make a scene. _

"_Well, I leave you two to it. I want an update asap Gibbs." The Director called over his shoulder as he walked away. _

"_As soon as I know, you'll know," Gibbs called back and rolled his eyes. His looked at Jen and she looked back at him with wide, expressive eyes. This certainly was going to be interesting. _

* * *

"Remind you of anyone?" Jens voice broke through Gibbs's memory as her hand sought and found his. He squeezed it gently and looked at her. She gestured to the young couple sitting at the table next to them, reminiscing about their own past. 

"Sure does." He replied, "I can't think who though." He feigned confusion and laughed as Jen hit his shoulder gently. He leant down and captured her lips with his.

"I remember Jen."

* * *

_Did you really think that I would kill off a main character? Oh, in case it was a little bit confusing, they were over hearing a conversation at the beginning! _

_V!_

_xox_


	9. Handcuffs

_For some reason this popped into my head and wouldn't leave me alone, so I must apologize in advance, if you hate it. The fact that Jen has been used as bait is not entirely important, its just a back drop for a flashback. _

* * *

Gibbs cursed himself as he charged after the car. Whose bright idea was this anyway? He stopped as the car rounded the corner and slapped himself on the back of the head. He was seriously considering letting Jen kill him when they got her back. 

Jen wriggled against the handcuffs that held her to the chair. Whose stupid idea was it to use the Director of NCIS as bait? Oh yeah, it was Jethro's. Note to self, Jen thought; kill Jethro when he rescues you. She struggled one more time and gave up with a heavy sigh, yup, definitely kill him. Jen sighed, she knew that she wasn't in danger, probably due to the fact that the people who currently had her handcuffed to a chair were arguing about what pizza topping to order. She tugged once more on the handcuffs, on the off chance that they had miraculously come undone in the last 2 minutes. Disappointed, she sighed again.

* * *

"_Stop it." He growled as a very naked body wriggled underneath him. She looked up innocently._

"_Stop what?" She asked. He grabbed her hand that was working its way down his stomach and pulled it back out from under the covers. _

"_This." He said, holding her hand out to make his point. "I meant to be watching." He said as he picked up the binoculars and pointed them out of the window. She pouted and worked her hand back under the covers. _

"_Jen." He warned without moving the binoculars away from his face. She ignored him and carried on playing with the hair on his lower abdomen. She wriggled again and smiled triumphantly as she felt the desired effect against her thigh. He glared down at her again. _

"_Jen…I am trying to work here." He sounded exasperated and she giggled as she scraped her nails up his back. _

"_Me too." She said and lifted her head slightly to pull one of his nipples in to her mouth. He lost control then, his arms collapsed and he fell on top of her. She wound her arms around his neck. _

"_Well," She purred, "Now that I have you here, what **am** I going to do with you?" He shook his head and kissed her. He lifted one hand and grabbed her wrists. He pinned both of her hands above her head as he continued to smother her with kisses. She wriggled again and smiled against his mouth. She heard the faint click of handcuffs and experimentally tugged on her arms. _

"_Jethro!" She cried as she found that she couldn't move. He grinned at her. _

"_Shhh, or I will have to gag you too." She shut her mouth and pouted again. He removed himself from her and placed the binoculars once again up to his eyes. She glared daggers at his back. She smiled wickedly and poked him with her toe. He swatted her foot away. She poked him again and he turned to her. She looked away quickly. She knew she was being childish but he had just handcuffed her to a bed, naked. She poked him again and he launched himself at her, she screamed as he landed yet again on her chest. She recovered herself and looked coyly at him. _

"_What do you want?" He asked and she raised her eyebrows suggestively. _

"_I want you." She replied, he leant down and kissed her neck, her shoulder, her collar bone, "I want you." She repeated, more breathless this time. His mouth moved lower, to her stomach and she instinctively clenched her muscles. _

"_Jethro…" She breathed, "Please…untie me." He lifted his head and stared at her._

"_You really want me to untie you?" He asked, smirking at her, loving the fact that she was completely at his mercy. She thought for a second. _

"_Ok, have your wicked way with me…then untie me." She smiled as he went back to work, on her. _

* * *

"NCIS, drop your weapon!" Gibbs burst through the door closely followed by Tony and Ziva. 

"Federal Agents!" The "criminal masterminds" who were currently trying to hold Jen hostage nearly wet their pants at the sight of 3 federal agents bursting through the door, one female looking like she would love to shoot the next thing that moved. Gibbs gave Ziva almost imperceptible nod and she relaxed slightly. Gibbs's eyes then found Jens and they softened slightly until Jen glared at him. He untied her once they had handcuffed the "masterminds" and Tony and Ziva had bundled them into the van. She rubbed her wrists and Gibbs took hold of one of them and gently rubbed it, trying to get the feeling back for her.

"What took you so long?" She asked.

"Well, if I remember correctly, you liked being handcuffed that time in…" She stopped him with her hand over his mouth.

"We can reminisce later, but can we please just get out of here?"

* * *

_V!_

_xox_


	10. Acquired Taste

_So Bookworm45 gave me this idea, as Tobias Fornell once said "I thought no one drunk this stuff anymore?", why do Jen and Gibbs both drink it? _

_This chapter is for Aly, sending hugs poppet!_

* * *

It was like liquid amber; it swirled around the glass and clung to the sides. She tipped some into her mouth and rolled it around; savoring the flavor, making sure that it reached every crevice before she swallowed. It heated up her insides as it went down. It was pure luxury for Jen; enjoying the drink that Jethro had introduced to her in front of an open fire, with the one man who could truly understand her obsession with the underrated beverage. 

"What makes it a bourbon rather than a whiskey?" His voice startled her slightly and she cocked her head at him.

"Is this a test?"

"Just want to make sure that you were listening when I gave you that lesson and not staring at my ass."

"It wasn't your ass I was staring at."

* * *

"_Bourbon originates from Bourbon County in Kentucky. It is made in a specific way, nothing can be added at bottling to enhance the flavor, or it becomes whiskey. It's aged for a minimum of two years in new, white oak barrels that have been charred, hence the flavor." Jen watched Gibbs as he explained the difference between whiskey and bourbon. She smiled as he entered his own world of explanation, lost in the glass that he held in front of his face. _

"_How old is this one?" She asked, almost unwilling to break the spell the Gibbs had seemed to weave over the attic they were currently holed up in. He jerked, like he had forgotten that she was there._

"_It's 12 years old, 90 proof." He replied. She looked at him and he looked back. "What?" _

"_You know when you're concentrating, your jaw muscles ripple, just there…" She said as she reached up and stroked the side of his cheek. He caught her hand and kissed the tip of her index finger. _

"_So," She said as she pulled her hand back and replaced the blanket that had slipped down her shoulder exposing the naked skin, "What more do I need to know?" _

_He slowly turned the glass round and held it up to the light; the liquid seemed to be on fire as it caught the setting sun from the window. _

"_It's like coffee." Jen raised an eyebrow at him. "It is!" He protested, "Each blend of coffee has its own distinctive taste, just like each brand of bourbon…you're not listening are you?" He suddenly snapped and Jen nearly dropped the glass._

"_I'm a little bit distracted." She admitted._

"_I know, we're meant to be working." He looked out of the window. _

_"I meant by the fact that you are trying to tell me about bourbon and you're stark naked." She grinned wickedly. He feigned confusion._

"_Why __**have**__ we spent most of the past two days naked Jen?" He asked. She shrugged causing the bourbon to spill down her chin and arm. _

"_Because we work best when we're naked Jethro." She answered as she licked the bourbon off her arm, the alcohol burning her tongue slightly. Gibbs stared hungrily at her and took the glass from her hand. He leant forward and kissed the corner of her mouth. _

"_It's a criminal offence to waste bourbon." He breathed. _

"_What's my punishment?" She asked innocently. _

_He moved to kiss her again. At first his lips hovered milimeters from hers, his breath mingling with hers. It was his speciality, teasing her, willing her to make the first move, driving her crazy. He closed the minute gap with a barely audible sigh, gradually coaxing her mouth open with his tongue, running it over her lower lip. She lost patience, just like he knew she would, and deepened the kiss, moving her body to meet his as their tongues dueled. He pulled away and she licked the remnants of the bourbon from her lips slowly. _

"_I thought you were meant to be teaching me?" She whispered. _

"_I am teaching you Jen." The bourbon lay forgotten as he pushed her to lie down and maneuvered himself on to her. She angled her hips to grant his access._

"_I think I like bourbon." She breathed as he agonizingly slowly slipped inside her. She wrapped her legs around his waist to try and pull him deeper and they began to move as one. _

"_It's an acquired taste." He replied as he pushed his hands under her back and pulled her up to him, skillfully holding onto her so as not to break contact and placed her on his lap. She arched her back and he kissed the hollow of her throat, the channel between her breasts._

"_Tell me more." She gasped as she raked her fingernails down his back. He ran his hands through her hair._

"_Medium-amber…nut brown…color…vanilla…aroma with…subtle spicy…and honey…notes." He said, thrusting harder with each word. _

"_Good structure…very smooth entry…but…hard edges with some heat…spice and pepper accents…fills out to a big…powerful…finish" They came together, clinging to each other, dripping in sweat. _

"_Well remembered." He said as he collapsed on top of her and kissed her deeply, almost as if he was conveying all his feelings in the simple action. _

"_I have a good teacher" She replied as she ran her fingers through his hair, lulling him to sleep._

_Later, as Gibbs lay passed out on the makeshift bed, sleeping the deep slumber of a man who has been completely satisfied. Jen picked up a glass and poured some bourbon into it. She tipped the glass in his direction, took a large sip and sighed as the warm liquid went down. She leant over Gibbs, pulled the blanket slightly higher on his shoulders and kissed his temple, feeling his blood pump through his veins under her lips. _

"_I think I've acquired a taste for you, Jethro."_

* * *

"So you were listening." He said as she finished her explanation. She smiled smugly at him as he pulled her to him. 

"Being naked is a wonderful learning tool." She replied.

"Ok, so what are we learning now Jen?"

* * *

_It kinda contradicts with the flowers one I wrote earlier, because she is drinking bourbon with him then and they had only just had their first kiss, so sue me! Also, if anyone wants to contradict me about my descriptions of Bourbon, feel free, but I got the descriptions from a bourbon website!_

_Thank you so much Ellie._

_V!_

_xox _


End file.
